La Venganza de Krang (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Las Tortugas Ninja están de regreso! Y no son los únicos. Su viejo archienemigo, el malévolo alienígena Krang, también esta dispuesto a volver para vengarse. Juntando nuevas armas y nuevos aliados, el maldito cerebro de la Dimensión X se dispone a destruir a los cuatro quelonios de una vez y para siempre...


**LA VENGANZA DE KRANG**

**Parte Uno **

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

* * *

**1**

**Dimensión X. Planeta Morbus.**

Un gigantesco basural toxico. Esa sería una buena definición para describir al planeta Morbus ante el viajero estelar imprudente que decidiera visitarlo. Un páramo repleto de escoria radioactiva y ríos de podredumbre… un sitio donde la vida –sea animal, vegetal o inteligente– es prácticamente imposible.

Desgraciadamente, no es que Krang tuviera muchas opciones de sobrevivir allí. Pero con su nave espacial averiada y detenida en aquel sitio, el alienígena rosado y viscoso similar a un cerebro provisto de tentáculos, poco podía hacer para evitarlo. Justamente en ese momento, el antiguo rival intergaláctico de las Tortugas Ninja se hallaba en un grave, grave aprieto: subido a una precaria unidad andadora –un caminante mecánico bípedo– el antiguo tirano y jefe militar de la Dimensión X había intentado avanzar por el escarpado terreno de Morbus, yendo a dar por accidente a una charca de arenas movedizas toxicas. Así, atrapado en ella, el villano empezó a hundirse inexorablemente, sin posibilidad alguna de huir de allí…

-¡Maldita sea! – se quejó. Intentó avanzar, en vano. Las patas de su caminante se sumergieron más en el asqueroso limo y ya faltaba poco para que aquella porquería mortal acabara cubriendo por completo la cabina ubicada en la parte superior, donde el maligno cerebro Utrom se alojaba – Creo… Creo que este es el fin – resopló. Resignado, observó el paisaje agreste que le rodeaba, mientras seguía hundiéndose – Y se lo debo a esas malditas tortugas. Si yo hubiera ganado, en el pasado, serian esos cuatro asquerosos quelonios quienes estarían aquí, a punto de morir, y no yo… _si yo hubiera ganado_…

La furia se apoderó de Krang, mientras recordaba el pasado. Los dos tentáculos principales de su viscoso cuerpo –que fungían de "manos" para él– se agitaron con violencia.

-Si yo hubiera ganado – volvió a repetir – _¡Si me hubiera aliado con alguien más poderoso y menos egoísta que el Destructor…! _Ese estúpido entre los estúpidos.

El limo toxico estaba cada vez más cerca. Pronto, no quedarían rastros de Krang. Su muerte a bordo de su ineficiente e inútil caminante iba a ser terrible y patética, a partes iguales.

-Derrotado por tortugas – suspiró – _¡Justamente tortugas!_ ¡Criaturas obtusas e inferiores! ¡No es justo! – sus dientes rechinaron – ¡Tortugas! ¡Malditas tortugas! ¡Cómo las odio! _¡Si vuelvo a ver una tortuga, yo…!_

-Tú… ¿Qué?

-¿Eh?

Una figura imponente se había parado al otro extremo de la charca, observando al Utrom con malévolo interés. Para sorpresa de Krang, se trataba de una horrible y aguerrida criatura con forma de tortuga antropomórfica. Su aspecto recordaba vagamente al de las Tortugas Ninja, pero el color de su piel era verde oscuro, llevaba el caparazón erizado de protuberancias filosas y completaba su atuendo con un cinturón metálico y unos guantes con cuchillas sobre sus manos, muy similares a los que el Destructor tenía en las suyas.

-¿Quién… eres? – preguntó Krang.

El recién llegado sonrió. Su boca estaba repleta de una incongruente dentadura de tiburón.

-Caparazón de Hierro – respondió la criatura – Mis victimas me conocen como Caparazón de Hierro – la tortuga malévola sacó pecho, orgullosa de sí misma – Tú… eres un Utrom, ¿verdad? Creía que ya no quedaban más como tú en este universo…

-…Y como no me saques de aquí, no quedará ninguno – pasada la sorpresa inicial, la fría mente de Krang tomó la posta. Vio en aquella criatura dos cosas: uno, la posibilidad de escapar de una muerte más que segura entre aquel limo toxico. Dos, una herramienta muy útil para los planes de su pronta venganza contra sus enemigos.

Pero Caparazón de Hierro se limitó simplemente a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – inquirió

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Un Utrom.

-No. Mi nombre… mi posición, mi rango – como la tortuga malévola no parecía reaccionar, Krang se vio obligado a revelárselo – Soy Krang… Comandante Krang. Líder supremo de la Dimensión X.

-¿Krang? – al fin un atisbo de reconocimiento – ¿Tú eres Krang? _¿Ese Krang?_ ¿El tirano conquistador de mundos?

El villano sonrió.

-Así es… y si me sacas de aquí y me ayudas en mis planes, te prometo un lugar en mi ejército, entre mis tropas. Tú… serás mi mano derecha.

-He oído que ya no tienes ejercito – replicó la tortuga – Ni armas ni tropas – torció el gesto, burlón – Estás en un mal sitio, conquistador de mundos. Morbus es el vertedero de esta galaxia… aquí sólo hay basura y escoria, nada más.

-Pienso recuperar lo que he perdido – Krang sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Su caminante –y él– estaban a punto de desaparecer hundidos entre la inmundicia – Si me ayudas… si me sacas de aquí, estarás en deuda conmigo – hizo una pausa – Créeme: _sé pagar muy bien a quienes me son fieles. _

Aquello era una mentira flagrante, pero la criatura, ese _"Caparazón de Hierro"_, no tenía por qué saber que simplemente lo estaban utilizando y que cuando ya no le sirviera más, Krang planeaba desecharlo.

La tortuga malévola pareció pensárselo seriamente. A la final optó por colaborar; sin problemas, bajó hasta la charca y con agilidad sostuvo al Utrom gelatinoso entre sus manos, retirándolo del caminante, el cual acabó hundiéndose en el limo arenoso y desapareciendo para siempre.

-Es un trato – dijo, colocándose a Krang sobre sus hombros – Más te vale cumplirlo.

Krang sonrió, fingiendo sinceridad.

-Por supuesto.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué?

-Ahora… es momento de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

**2 **

**La Tierra. Nueva York. **

**Debajo de Manhattan. **

Una banda de delincuentes armados con pistolas y ametralladoras recorrían los túneles cloacales a la luz de varias linternas. Avanzaban serios y en silencio. Finalmente, se detuvieron en una intersección de aquellos pestíferos pasadizos y consultaron un mapa.

-¿Este es el lugar? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-Este es el lugar – confirmó otro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y la hora? – inquirió un tercero.

El segundo de aquellos sujetos consultó su reloj.

-Faltan solo cinco minutos – dijo, mientras abría la cremallera de un enorme bolso y comenzaba a sacar su contenido – Tenemos tiempo de instalar la bazuca.

Velozmente, un enorme cañón sostenido por un soporte de cuatro patas fue montado en el centro del pasadizo. Apuntaba hacia arriba, al techo del túnel.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? – le preguntó otro delincuente al que se encargaba de la bazuca.

-Por supuesto. Está todo calculado – el tipo colocó el ultimo componente en el arma dejándola lista para disparar – Cuando el camión blindado del banco se estacione arriba en la calle, este bebé lo hará volar en mil pedazos. De esa forma, los lingotes de oro que lleva dentro quedaran a nuestra disposición – sonrió – Solo tenemos que subir y cargar con ellos… y si la poli que está cerca da problemas – alzó una ametralladora – simplemente aprovechamos el caos y la confusión y los liquidamos a todos. Sencillo, ¿no? Un plan efectivo y a prueba de fallos.

-Salvo uno muy grave – dijo una voz, surgiendo de las sombras de un túnel cercano – _¡Nosotros! _

Los delincuentes se volvieron en aquella dirección, sorprendidos. Al iluminar con sus linternas pudieron ver cuatro figuras listas para la pelea. Cuatro figuras a estas alturas bien conocidas por todo el hampa neoyorkino.

_**¡LAS TORTUGAS NINJA! **_

Sin perder tiempo y moviéndose rápidamente, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michaelangelo se lanzaron sobre sus enemigos, atacándolos a base de patadas y puñetazos demoledores. Acorralados como estaban, los delincuentes se vieron humillantemente reducidos… hasta que el encargado de la bazuca se avivó y desmontándola de su soporte, intentó utilizarla contra los cuatro justicieros quelonios.

-¡Ah, no! ¡De eso, nada! – Donatello le propinó un tremendo golpe con su Bo. El criminal cayó para atrás, con tanta mala suerte que llegó a dispararla.

Se produjo una violenta explosión. Parte del túnel acabó viniéndose abajo y durante unos minutos, tanto nuestros héroes como sus adversarios quedaron sumergidos en una espesa nube de humo, polvo y escombros.

-¡Diablos! – Raphael surgió de entre una montaña de cascotes, mareado – Me siento como si me hubiera caído una tonelada de ladrillos encima.

-Cosa que pasó – dijo Michaelangelo, apareciendo a su lado en iguales condiciones.

-Muy gracioso, Mike… muy gracioso… - el reproche de Raphael a su hermano quedó abruptamente cortado cuando uno de los delincuentes apareció, todo sucio y cubierto de polvo, apuntándole con una ametralladora.

-¡Manos arriba, malditas tortugas! – exclamó – No se muevan… ¡Y suelten sus armas! – apuntó a Mike – _¡Ya! _

-Ok. Como quieras – moviéndose ágilmente, la Tortuga Ninja del antifaz naranja revoleó uno de sus Nunchaku en dirección al maleante, volándole el arma de las manos literalmente – _Ups_. ¡Lo siento! – acto seguido, su puño siguió la misma dirección y el delincuente acabó con su humanidad por el suelo, noqueado.

-Buen derechazo, Mike – lo felicitó Raphael – Vas mejorando.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Donatello. Otro de los malvivientes se había recuperado y apuntaba a las tortugas con una pistola.

-¡Digan _"sayonara"_, bobos!

-¡Solo un cobarde se esconde tras un arma de fuego! – Leonardo lo tomó por sorpresa revoleándole una patada voladora ninja en pleno rostro. El criminal siguió el mismo camino de sus compañeros y cayó como un saco de plomo, inconsciente en el piso.

-Bien hecho, Leo – Michaelangelo sonrió – Con eso, tendrá bastante para pensar… cuando despierte con jaqueca y tras las rejas.

Las tortugas observaron el panorama que los rodeaba. Todos los malvivientes habían sido derrotados y su plan, abortado.

-Cielos. Este lugar está completamente destrozado – dijo Mike, los brazos en jarras y mirando a los escombros.

-Pero al menos la calle sobre nosotros no se derrumbó – acotó Donatello – Eso es importante. Aunque creo que el jaleo de aquí abajo atraerá muy pronto a los chicos de azul. De hecho… ya estoy oyendo las sirenas allá arriba – se volvió hacia Leo – Creo que mejor nos movemos.

-Muy bien. Donnie, Mike, ayúdenme a juntar sus armas. Raph, tú te encargas de atar a estos tipos. ¡Vamos!

-Últimamente, los delincuentes se están volviendo muy estúpidos – comentó Raphael, mientras ataba a los ladrones frustrados con sogas – Extraño a Krang, Destructor e incluso, a Lord Dregg… ¡Esas sí que eran amenazas de verdad! – suspiró – Cómo cambian los tiempos…

* * *

**3 **

**Dimensión X. Planeta Morbus. **

Caparazón de Hierro caminaba lentamente atravesando un sendero enclavado en mitad de un agreste y costroso valle repleto de basura y demás residuos tóxicos, llevando todavía sobre su espalda a un pensativo Krang. Desde que la tortuga alienígena comenzara a marchar, el maléfico Utrom no dejaba de trazar planes y darle vuelta a ciertos asuntos…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó al quelonio al cabo de un rato – No pensaba que hubiera seres vivos en este planeta…

Caparazón de Hierro resopló, antes de responder.

-Fui expulsado aquí – explicó – Sentenciado por mis crímenes. Morbus tambien es un planeta penal.

-¿Eso significa que hay otros como nosotros aquí?

-Algunos. Si puedes sobrevivir al ambiente hostil – Caparazón hizo una pausa – Aquí encontraras de todo, entre la basura: saqueadores, estafadores, masacradores, rufianes cazarrecompensas caídos en desgracia, matones, asesinos a sueldo… lo peor de lo peor de la Dimensión X, está aquí.

Una sonrisa bastante siniestra se dibujó en la boca sin labios de Krang.

-Imagino que llegaron hasta aquí en naves espaciales…

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué otra forma?

-Hummm…

-Si estás pensando en utilizarlas para huir de aquí, olvídalo. La mayoría de esas naves están como la que me dijiste que te trajo hasta aquí: _averiadas_. Dañadas de tal manera, que la reparación es imposible – hizo una pausa – No hay salida de Morbus, conquistador – prosiguió – Una vez estás aquí, es para siempre. O hasta que mueras envenenado por los tóxicos y la radiación. O asesinado por alguno de los maleantes que deambulan por entre los despojos… Lo cierto es, que no hay escape.

-No estoy de acuerdo – uno de los tentáculos de Krang señaló hacia el horizonte – ¿Qué me dices de eso?

Caparazón de Hierro se volvió. En ese momento, una nave espacial alienígena descendía del cielo haciendo tronar los motores de sus cohetes estelares.

-Una nave prisión – reconoció la tortuga, furiosa – Pertenece a los que me trajeron aquí. ¡Deben estar a punto de dejar a otro criminal en este sitio!

-Lo cual nos viene de maravillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esa nave puede ser nuestra oportunidad para escapar de este basural – explicó Krang – Vamos. Acerquémonos al sitio de aterrizaje… y veamos qué podemos hacer para cambiar nuestra situación actual.

La nave había aterrizado en mitad de un páramo desolado. De ella, mediante una rampa desplegada, bajaron tres figuras: dos guardias vestidos con trajes de metal, y un prisionero encadenado. Los guardias tenían aspecto humano bajo aquella coraza gris que componía su vestimenta, pero su prisionero era distinto. Si bien también se trataba de una criatura antropomórfica, tenía más similitudes con los perros de la Tierra que otra cosa. Era un canido humanoide de aspecto terrible, feroz y aguerrido; observaba a sus captores con un odio más que manifiesto a través del bozal atado a su hocico, el cual estaba puesto para impedirle morder a sus custodios con su enorme boca de filosos dientes.

Ocultos tras un promontorio rocoso, Caparazón de Hierro y Krang escucharon atentamente cómo sus captores se dirigían a él…

-Kanus el Terrible, azote del sistema estelar Gua'u, has sido encontrado culpable de los siguientes crímenes contra el universo – proclamó uno de los guardias, con tono monocorde y hasta aburrido – Extorsión, robo a mano armada, tráfico de órganos, secuestro seguido de tortura y asesinato… Por todo lo cual, el Tribunal Supremo de la Dimensión X te sentencia al exilio de por vida en Morbus, entre la basura y la podredumbre. Un sitio digno, sin duda, de un carroñero como tú – hizo una pausa – ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que tu sentencia concurrente empiece a hacerse efectiva?

Como toda respuesta, Kanus tan solo se limitó a gruñir. El bozal adosado a su boca no le permitía hablar. Desde su escondite, Krang sonrió; le gustaba aquella criatura y veía en ella más posibilidades para su plan de venganza.

-Tenemos que soltar a ese ser – le dijo a su compañero – y apoderarnos de esa nave. ¡Con ella, huiremos de esta fosa séptica!

Caparazón de Hierro no necesitó más alicientes para actuar. Dejando al cerebro Utrom en buen recaudo, la tortuga utilizó el factor sorpresa a su favor saliendo de su escondite y atacando a los guardias. Sin titubear jamás, los mató antes de que pudieran desenfundar algún arma y disparar, defendiéndose de su agresor. Luego, cortó las cadenas que inmovilizaban a Kanus…

Liberado, el canino alienígena se quitó de un manotazo el bozal que le cubría la boca y habló:

-Eso fue impresionante, amigo – sonrió, enseñando sus colmillos – Dentro de la nave hay más guardias. ¿Qué te parece si nos encargamos de ellos mientras podemos?

…Y sin perder ni un segundo, ambos criminales subieron al vehículo espacial e iniciaron una masacre…

Cuando todo acabó y solo quedaban cadáveres grotescamente mutilados regados por todos lados, Caparazón de Hierro fue a buscar a Krang donde lo había dejado y se lo presentó a Kanus. El canino lo reconoció inmediatamente y sorprendió a la tortuga al postrarse ante el maléfico cerebro Utrom, con indiscutible reverencia.

-He oído mucho de ti, Krang – dijo Kanus, ansioso – Los antepasados de mi planeta de origen servían a los tuyos cuando, en la antigüedad, los Utrom gobernaban la Dimensión X. Tus hazañas y conquistas legendarias no me son desconocidas. ¡Es honor y un privilegio para mí poder servirte!

-Y tú eres un guerrero formidable, Kanus – Krang sonrió, complacido – ¡Tanto Caparazón de Hierro como tú me ayudaran en mis planes de venganza contra mis enemigos!

-Así será. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

-Primero, lo primero… ¡Utilicemos esta nave y salgamos de este planeta de una buena vez!

Con los motores a plena potencia, la nave se elevó y abandonó Morbus internándose en el vacío estelar. Ante los controles, Krang trabajaba afanosamente utilizando sus viscosos tentáculos para presionar botones y jalar palancas, corrigiendo y fijando un nuevo rumbo.

-¿Adónde vamos? – quiso saber Kanus.

-Al único sitio en el cual, podre empezar a trabajar de verdad en mi venganza – los ojos del maléfico cerebro Utrom brillaron con expectativa – _¡EL TECNODROMO!_

**FIN DE LA PARTE UNO**

**CONTINUARA… **

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR **

Algunas cosas a tener en cuenta sobre el siguiente relato.

Sin duda, el lector se habrá dado cuenta de que está basado en la vieja serie de las Tortugas de los 80's y 90's. Concretamente, esta historia está ambientada luego del término de la serie, de ahí la referencia que hace Raphael a _"Lord Dregg",_ un villano que apareció en las últimas temporadas, viniendo a reemplazar a Krang y Destructor. Y si bien, como ya he dicho, esta historia está circunscrita a ese universo de ficción de las Tortugas, he metido algunos elementos de adaptaciones posteriores, tanto del cine como del comic, como por ejemplo el que Krang fuese un Utrom. Es de esperar que en las partes que sigan, puedan verse más elementos de este tipo, logrando de esa forma –espero– una amalgama entre estilos viejos y nuevos.

¿Qué _"Caparazón de Hierro"_ y _"Kanus"_ les hacen acordar a aquellos dos mutantes que salían en las viejas películas _live-action_ de los 90's de las Tortugas? Es la intención. Esto ha sido algo así como un "homenaje", aunque creo que tanto **Kanus** como **Caparazón de Hierro** tienen bastante más cerebro que **Tokka** y **Rahzar**.

¿Qué podemos esperar de la Parte Dos de esta historia?

Un vistazo del Tecnodromo –de lo que quedó de él– para empezar… el plan de Krang tomando finalmente cuerpo –nunca mejor expresado y ya verán por qué– y espero que más escenas de las Tortugas Ninja propiamente dichas, que en esta Parte Uno solo han salido un ratito las pobres, je.

Y, quizás, también el mismo **Destructor** (Shredder) asome su cara cubierta con su clásica mascara metálica… De momento, habrá que esperar.

Un saludo a todos.

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

_Argentina. Febrero de 2019._


End file.
